Undercover Hound
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Ella es una periodista patetica, soltera empedernida, presionada por su madre y criticada por sus vecinos...y entonces lo conoció a él, sin embargo, las circunstancias no son lo que ella quisiera...comenzando por el hecho de que él no es humano. GRACIAS POR LEER
1. Chapter 1

(C) Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta autora sólo escribe por diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

**HIGURASHI FANFICTION STUDIOS PRESENTA:**

**UNDERCOVER HOUND**

**Capitulo 1**

La lluvia había arreciado, y la densa negrura de aquella noche sin luna no ayudaba mucho a vislumbrar el torvo camino. El barro se acumulaba entre los angostos pasillos, pero eso era una nimiedad de la cual preocuparse, igual que la brisa helada, que parecía helarle las fosas nasales.

Él seguía corriendo.

Los pasos del resto del equipo resonaban a sus espaldas, casi al acorde de ellos. Notó una sombra adelantarse y aquel aroma acre y humano penetró en su agudo olfato.

_Ahí estaba…le tenía casi acorralado._

Aceleró, y sintiendo la aflojada tensión del arnés afianzó el resto del cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio entre las resbaladizas baldosas y se lanzó en persecución de su objetivo.

Una maniobra completamente improvisada e instintiva.

—¡Itachi! –la voz imperiosa de Madara Uchiha hizo un eco ahogado, como un trueno lejano.—¡Itachi!

Volvió a alzar la voz, en un nivel que él reconoció al instante como uno de sus usuales órdenes disciplinarias. Aquel tono con que sólo empleaba en esas tediosas palabras, que con su férrea voz no se oían más que como una emulación tosca e incoherente de sus propios gruñidos.

"_¡Siéntate!", "Échate", "Alto"__…_cómo odiaba que le gritase de ésa manera.

—¡Alto! ¡Itachi! –gritó de nuevo.

Si bien ya eran meses de servicio –según lo escuchaba de boca del mismo Madara- simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a esas hoscas órdenes, al menos no a las de él; no era tan paciente como Kakashi, ni mucho menos como Izumo o Kotetsu o algún otro del escuadrón. Sin embargo trabajo era trabajo, era una misión laboriosa como casi todas las últimas, ya habían pillado al sospechoso, este intentaba huir y…y ahora… ¿quería que se detuviese?

_¡__De ninguna manera!_

Sin embargo el tirón de la correa le hizo detenerse en seco. Dos oficiales más les alcanzaron hasta donde estaban él y Madara. Habían llegado hasta la encrucijada de una lateral del maltrecho edificio; una raída reja delimitaba el fondo del oscuro corredor, vacío y enmudecido. Ningún sonido o señal se percibía desde allí, y mucho menos algún aroma, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa: habían perdido al sujeto.

—¡Mierda! –rezongó el capitán Uchiha, mientras apagaba con desdén el interruptor de la lámpara de mano. La otra seguía con pulso firme en el mango de la correa de Itachi.

—Podría haberse escabullido por una de las laterales –musitó uno de los oficiales detrás de Madara.

Éste exhaló rígidamente.

—Imposible, tengo todo el perímetro rodeado –afirmó, y sin esperar respuesta, alzó el intercomunicador para constatarlo.

Dos oficiales más se adelantaron hasta el área. Uno de ellos también estaba acompañado de un segundo perro de rastreo; un enorme mastín de pelaje azulado y unas hoscas marcas cerca de sus poderosas mandíbulas. En la placa del reforzado collar, podía leerse el nombre.

_Kisame_.

—Momochi-san, ¿cercaron el área este? –inquirió Madara autoritario, dirigiéndose al oficial de la sección K-9; un hombre de enjutas facciones y hosca mirada.

—El área esta completa. –respondió éste.

Madara haló el arnés de Itachi como una severa y silenciosa orden.

—Quieto.

Itachi espetó un gruñido tosco, quedándose inmóvil pero aun con los sentidos alerta. La brisa de la lluvia se había calmado un poco y los aromas parecían más nítidos que con toda la humedad de la llovizna. Una de sus orejas se movió al percibir un movimiento cerca de su flanco derecho.

—_¿El muy cabrón __se escapó verdad?_ –bufó Kisame—_Menuda nochecita, sin contar esta jodida lluvia, eh, "comadreja"._

—_No se ha ido_ –masculló Itachi, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada de reojo a su compañero y sin prestar mucha atención al burdo comentario. Su aguzado oído aun estaba enfocado en el entorno pese al gorjeo incesante de la lluvia y el barullo armado por Madara y los otros policías.

Kisame aspiró profundamente, sin que su olfato percibiese algún aroma en particular.

—_Con este clima no se puede oler ni ver nada._ –exhaló—_Le perdimos._

Una leve brizna de polvo se coló entre el húmedo aire. Polvo provocado por _algo_ que se había movido al fondo del callejón. Un sonido metálico acompañó a la inquiriosa sensación de alerta que Itachi mantenía, haciéndole halar hacia delante la correa; instintivamente. Espetó un gruñido grave.

—¿Qué diablos…? –Madara denotó el gesto perentorio de Itachi y alzó la linterna hacia el final del pasillo, iluminando desde la enlodada acera hasta los menguados muros.

Y nada más.

Dio un paso, presto a seguir en dirección a la que el can gruñía, deteniéndose en seco cuando al otro lado de la aludida calle, una de las patrullas de refuerzo aparcó, iluminando el resto con la intermitente luz de las torretas.

—Vámonos –dijo cortante.

—0—

Shin se quedó petrificado contra la falsa pared del edificio de _Raiz LAB _por casi diez manos aun temblaban por la adrenalina y tenía una leve máscara de sudor cubriendo su rostro.

El estrépito formado por la fastidiosa brigada policiaca de Konohagakure casi había estado a punto de mermar lo que él podría haber llamado "el crimen perfecto".

"Casi…si no fuese por esa estúpida alarma", pensó con cierto recelo.

Escuchó el ronroneo del motor del último auto-patrulla desvanecerse entre el vacío de la calle. Dio un par de minutos, todavía con la respiración contenida, dejando salir el aire en calmos intervalos; entonces salió, empujando despacio la barricada de imitación ladrillo hacia un lado.

Soltó un suspiro a causa del aire contenido. El callejón había quedado desolado nuevamente, sin embargo sabía que tras el barullo anterior, no era buena idea arriesgarse, así que se adelantó con precario sigilo hasta la puerta trasera, casi a dos metros de donde se había estado ocultando.

Dio un tenue golpe a la oxidada puerta, justo debajo de la aldaba.

—Más vale que haya alguien. —farfulló para si mismo mientras miraba tensamente hacia un lado y hacia otro. No hubo respuesta y golpeó de nuevo—Abran…

Un rechinido se hizo percibir al otro lado de la puerta, y ésta se abrió lentamente.

—Ya era hora –profirió él—Esta estúpida lluvia…—apenas puso un pie dentro, un par de manos le tomaron fuertemente de las solapas de la chaqueta, halándolo hacia el interior y cerrando la puerta al instante—¡Ehh! ¡Que …!

Toda protesta quedo silenciada al quedar frente a frente a un hombre de mediana edad y una mirada inquisidora, tenebrosamente sombreada por la contraluz que ofrecía la socavada lámpara de techo.

—Te había dado la orden de que fuese un movimiento silencioso, y tu trajiste a todo el departamento de policía ¡¿Es eso "silencioso"? –reprendió severamente, sin soltarle.

—Solamente… me tropecé con la maldita alarma…¡no sabía que traerían a sus jodidos perros!—Shin se excusó patéticamente—Pero…pero me… me aseguré de que nadie me siguiese.

—Mas te vale, mocoso inútil. ¿Lo trajiste? –interrogó cortantemente.

Shin tragó duramente y dirigió una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su desgastada chaqueta. Sus dedos tocaron el templado vidrio de un pequeño tubo de ensayo. Lo alzó a la altura del semblante del hombre.

—Sí, Fuu-san.

Éste le soltó al momento en que le arrebató el frasco. Se alejó, a paso meditabundo mientras que a la dúctil luz que emergía del foquillo del pasillo largo y estrecho, analizaba el contenido minuciosamente.

—Al menos esta completo –enunció Fuu más para sí mismo, echando a andar hacia uno de los cubículos y dejando de lado al empapado y contrariado muchacho. –Puedes retirarte.

—Eh, ¿Y mi paga?

—Resolveremos eso después –alegó Fuu—por ahora, lárgate.

El chico se adelantó, desafiante.

—¡Oiga, teníamos un trato! ¡Fui y abrí la bóveda de ésa estúpida farmacia y por poco y me pilla la policia! ¡Arriesgué mi trasero por un jodido frasco de mierd…!

—¿Qué ocurre aquí, Fuu?

Se volvieron hacia la solitaria figura que se había detenido al final del ruinoso pasillo.

Un semblante enjuto y frío le examinó con abierto desprecio.

—Danzou-sama…—Fuu bajó la cabeza—Tenemos la muestra.

El hombre de rígidas facciones gruñó con indiferencia, aunque se dio cuenta de que Fuu esperaba una felicitación por el minucioso reconocimiento que había hecho, incluyendo el recurrir a mozalbetes sin oficio ni beneficio como Shin para los "trabajos sucios".

—Bien, entonces estamos completos –musitó—Tenemos que deshacernos de la bodega subterránea. —Fuu se hallaba contrariado al ver que no se elogiaba el trabajo de su búsqueda. Los dos últimos días y noches habían sido duros y pesados, buscando un punto flaco en las fortificaciones del edificio Nara.

—Gracias al escándalo de esta noche, tendrán sitiado todo el edificio para mañana. —Danzou apenas y dirigió la mirada al joven—Debemos destruirnos la evidencia extra.

—Danzou-sama —dijo Fuu con voz fatigada—, no creo que sea tan fácil. Son tres metros cuadrados y el material es… _corrosivo_.

La mirada inquisidora de Danzou se detuvo en Shin, emulando una sonrisa malévola. Fuu comprendió el gesto.

—Estoy seguro de que el por una módica cantidad extra, el joven podría encargarse de tirar los sobrantes —dijo, mirando directamente a Shin—Son sólo unas cuantas cajas con papeleo inútil y uno que otro envasado de pruebas. No te tomará mucho tiempo.

—Pero, ¿van a pagarme, verdad?

—Si, al doble—soslayó Fuu, y Shin pareció levemente satisfecho

Danzou salió de la habitación, seguido por su guardaespaldas.

—¿Cree que sea conveniente adelantar los planes, Danzou-sama? –Fuu cerró la portezuela que comunicaba al primer piso con los cuartos del área del sótano, justo donde habían dejado a Shin.

La respuesta de su jefe fue una cancina mueca, fría y cruel.

—Podremos hacer que parezca un accidente, después de todo, los incendios son una probabilidad muy acertada hoy en día en cualquier laboratorio de investigación médica –susurró—Además, no tendremos testigos.

Y activó el doble cerrojo de seguridad, dejando herméticamente cerrada la bodega, de manera que nadie pudiese entrar…

…O salir.

—0—

Itachi contempló su porción de comida diaria: un simple trozo de carne que no llenaría ni la mitad de su estómago.

—_Eh, ¿Vas a comerte eso o pasarás el resto de la mañana observándolo? _—Una voz ronca le hizo alzar levemente la cabeza.

El enorme mastín azulado permanecía sentado contra la reja que dividía la jaula de él y la de Itachi. Se le quedó mirando dubitativo a su compañero; un pastor alemán de pelaje negro y lustroso como ala de cuervo. Un brillo rojizo irradiaba sus ojos, heredado tal vez de alguna de sus líneas de sangre, y tenía unas marcas debajo de los ojos, que curiosamente parecían ojeras.

—_Hmp…_ —gruñó, alejándose desinteresadamente del plato—_Sólo no tengo hambre_.

Se había levantado e ido hacia su recipiente de agua. Bebió un poco y volvió a tumbarse de nuevo a la sombra, sin percatarse de que Kisame continuaba escrutándolo con aquella imperiosa mueca de interés.

—_¿Es por lo de anoche?_ —Kisame estiró el musculoso lomo, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su costado. Exhaló un bostezo largo—_Baah… ni que fuera el primer tipejo que se nos escapa. Además parece que no le importó mucho a Madara-sama_

—_Entonces podría tomar como muestra de gratitud la media ración de hoy_ —arguyó Itachi. Arqueó levemente el lomo, alzando una pata trasera para rascarse detrás de la oreja.

—_Creí que no tenías hambre, "comadreja"._

Un estertor se escuchó abruptamente desde el interior, justamente en el área correspondiente a la comisaría. Itachi levantó la cabeza, irguiendo una oreja, Kisame se levantó perezosamente en cuanto las voces de Madara y Zabuza se aprestaron más y más cerca.

—_¿Cómo demonios pueden los humanos armar tanto escándalo?—_Kisame se quejó puede que por millonésima vez. Contempló de lado a su compañero—_Joder, justo ahora cuando pensaba echarme una siesta._

Al juzgar por la hora y la repentina interrupción, lo más probable era que se tratase de alguna emergencia.

La alarma de uno de los autos patrulla, en el exterior, lo había constatado.

—0—

El aire comenzaba a tornarse más y más viciado.

Madara Uchiha internamente profirió una maldición, mientras junto con otros tres elementos de la policía. No porque hubiesen turbado su merecido descanso tras su turno –las horas extra eran parte de su obligación como máxima autoridad- ni siquiera porque tuvo que volver a organizar a las tropas de búsqueda. No.

Maldecía para sus adentros porque seguía sintiendo que esto simplemente era un mero capricho. ¡Y ni siquiera era su jurisdicción!

_Si me hubiera largado a la hora que debía…_

Pero ya nada ganaba con lamentarlo.

La llamada había llegado abruptamente justo antes de que él terminase de archivar el informe referente al asalto en Farmacéuticas Nara, hacía menos de una hora y cuya frustrante persecución quedó como caso abierto. Uno de sus asistentes tomó el recado y el resto de la llamada fue conferida a él.

La voz severa de Danzou se aprestó al otro lado de la línea, y el reporte de allanamiento en _Raíz Lab_ fue algo que Madara no pudo ignorar. Menos si peculiarmente el anterior robo había tenido similitud en el área de operación; en un edificio más resguardado que el anterior…y perpetrado según las cámaras de vigilancia, por un sujeto con fisionomía casi idéntica al asaltante previo.

Y ahora, el edificio entero estaba en llamas.

La brigada de primera división de bomberos de Konoha Central había rodeado el área de aquella olla de presión en la que se había convertido aquella desolada avenida que colindaba con la carretera rural sesenta y cinco rumbo a Taki no Kuni. Un tercer escuadrón de rescate se había sumado al tumulto en cuanto la cuadrilla de Madara arribó.

El conato de incendio se había originado en una de las bodegas inferiores, según Hashirama Senju; el jefe de bomberos.

—Demasiado material inflamable –enunció —Es una suerte que estemos fuera del área metropolitana, de lo contrario se habría extendido.

—¿Aun no le encuentran? –la voz abrupta de Aoba Yamashiro, uno de los brigadistas de rescate apareció de pronto. Este venía corriendo desde uno de las calcinadas paredes del exterior.

Madara se volvió hacia él, con una expresión contrariada.

—¿Que?

—El muchacho —Aoba alzó la mascarilla que protegía su rostro, dejando el semblante exhudado y preocupado—aun quedaba alguien adentro. –el aliento le pesaba a causa de la sofocante atmósfera—un muchacho.

—¿Qué diablos no desbloquearon las puertas de emergencia? –Madara miró molesto al nervioso rescatista.

Sin esperar respuesta, ladeó la cabeza hasta el teniente Momochi. Éste se adelantó seguido de Kisame.

—La salida lateral esta trabada por escombro, pero hay acceso por las ventilas –expresó con frío cálculo.

_Y sigo pensando que esto no es nuestro problema, no es culpa nuestra que Rescate sea una bandada de inútiles,_ pensó con recelo. Sin embargo también estaba el hecho de que si el supuesto mozalbete llegase a tratarse del mismo ladronzuelo que había osado burlarle tan campantemente, podría anotarse esto como una victoria personal.

Volvió a mirar las ennegrecidas ventanillas que se avistaban en el exterior. Las llamaradas que provenían del piso inferior no habían menguado del todo, pero al menos aun dejaba un marco visible. El vidrio estaba casi ahumado a causa de las cenizas y el denso calor, y uno de los cristales se había cuarteado levemente debido a la presión.}

_Al menos habrá valido la pena la obligada desvelada_, se dijo, tirando con pulso firme de la correa de Itachi

—0—

La sirena de incendio había dejado de sonar. Entre el ruido de las flamas reacias a apagarse, el chorro a presión de las mangueras y de los gritos de los demás humanos, Itachi apenas y escuchó el estridente ladrido de su compañero:

—_¡Itachi! …—_Kisame exhaló desde tres metros del nublado corredor, escuchándose como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia_—¡¿Hay señal alguna?_

—¡No!...

Uno de los estantes había caído, con un peso exabrupto.

Itachi se agazapó detrás de una carretilla elevadora. Intentó detectar algún aroma pero las briznas del fuego y la densa capa de vapor eran una barricada sofocante en su sensible nariz. Oyó los temerosos gemidos de algunos humanos pertenecientes a la brigada de rescate en la planta de arriba y los chasquidos de las mangueras en el exterior al ser recargadas.

Una neblina azul flotó en el taller, con un penetrante olor a explosivo.

Algo chocó contra el suelo a unos cuatro metros de é. Itachi lo miró, con el corazón palpitándole, y vio que uno de los tambos arrinconados contra la pared había quedado impregnado en la tapa por una escueta flama. Ésta estalló, antes de que pudiese moverse.

Brilló un destello y empezó a surgir una humareda blanca. Pero no era humo, según pudo observar Itachi al cabo de dos segundos. Tenía un olor dulzón, como a naranja: un olor de producto químico. El humo químico le envolvió como los pliegues de una mortaja.

Itachi sintió como si le hinchasen los pulmones; no podía aspirar aire y el humo era tan denso que impedía toda orientación.

Algo chocó contra su cabeza. Algo inflamado. Dio tres pasos más y cayó. Su propio impulso le hizo resbalar sobre el suelo y fue a estrellarse contra cubos de basura y cajas rotas. Pensó que le estaba ardiendo la cabeza.

_Tengo que levantarme_ —se dijo—. _Tengo que correr. Tengo que..._

Se levantó, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y caminó tambaleándose por el nubloso pasillo, hacia donde creía que debía estar la ventila.

_La ventila. _

Tenía que pasar por debajo de ella. Siguió zigzagueando entre el nubloso entorno, hacia un lado, esperando escuchar al menos la voz de Kisame…o la de Madara; y casi se dio de bruces con una derruida rejilla de contención. Intentó seguir, aun con el olor a caucho quemado en la nariz. Dobló en otra dirección, perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra la pared. Cayó; empezaba a envolverle la oscuridad; se metió a rastras en un estrecho portal y se quedó allí tumbado, temblando de dolor.

—0—

—¡Itachi! –Madara alzó la voz cuanto pudo. Parte de unas de las bardas de hormigón colapsó y se desplomó con un ahogado peso—¡Itachi!

Alzó un brazo para cubrirse de la tolvanera levantada. Zabuza Momochi gritó a sus espaldas.

—¡Capitán! ¡Esto se va a venir abajo! –corrió dificultosamente hacia el borde de la ventila, levantada y forzada contra uno de los bordes. Kisame le seguía a un costado—¡Tenemos que salir ya!

Una de las escaleras verticales que conducían a una salida de emergencia, ahora oculta bajo escombros, también cayeron, bloqueando el acceso al resto del pasillo. Parte de una pared contraria y una estantería se volcó a causa del derrumbe.

—¡Capitán!

Los últimos en salir fueron dos agitados hombres con el uniforme de la brigada de rescate oscurecido por las cenizas, arrastrando en una manta el cuerpo sin vida de un joven.

Madara corrió tras ellos.

—0—

Le dolía y picaba la piel. El aire olía mal. ¿Qué era aquel olor amargo?

Su piel..., ¿qué le pasaba a su piel? Se miró las zarpas. Estaban cambiando. Los huesos de la espina dorsal crujieron y cambiaron de forma. Sintió un nuevo olor en las articulaciones, pero comparado con la angustia de su cabeza, aquel dolor era casi agradable.

¡Kisame! ¡Madara-sama!, estuvo a punto de gritar. ¿Dónde estaban? No podía dejarles. ¡No, no!

Agitó el cuerpo contra el obstáculo de unas cosas extrañas que sujetaban sus patas. Algo se rasgó a lo largo de su espalda. Percibió un olor terrible. Olor a hombre.

Sus músculos se contrajeron y endurecieron. Tenía que salir de aquel horrible lugar.

La ventila.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero el sonido era ronco y entrecortado y no tenía sentido.

Su olfato le llevó a un hueco en una de las pocas paredes que no había sido consumida totalmente por el fuego. ¿Por qué había también aquí olor a hombre?, se preguntó. Eran olores familiares. ¿De quiénes?

Se esforzó en levantarse de nuevo, pero le fallaron las fuerzas. Fuera lo que fuere aquel producto químico, era muy poderoso.

Y entonces, con aquel olor de naranjas podridas en la nariz, Itachi perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<em>**

**_Si, vuelvo a la carga con otro fanfic, este es un tanto peculiar ya que la sola idea del plot no me dejaba en paz desde hacia meses y me dije "¿porque no?". Ok, se que tengo otro fic pendiente pero de ese ya hay avance, asi que sumemos a ese a mi colección..._**

**_Resultará extraño, lo se. ¿Un Ita/Saku donde Itachi no es humano? ok, ya saben que mis fanfics resaltan por no ser como todos los demás, este en lo personal es muy especial para mi porque es mi re integración al género cómico circunstancial (los que me han leido en el fandom de Ranma 1/2 recordaran mi fanfic "100 oportunidades para Ranma y Akane") este va mas o menos por una tematica similar._**

**_Ahora solo resta a que la historia avance. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Quince minutos de expectante silencio. El rostro de Tsunade estaba pétreo.

La mujer, una soltera dama de cincuenta-y-qué-importaba, cabellera rubia y orbes color miel; estaba sentada tras su lustroso y ordenado escritorio de caoba. Con el mentón apoyado en una mano mientras que la otra tenía alzada casi a la altura de sus ojos, un par de hojas _bond_ con una texto a doble espaciado y en tinta casi traslúcida resultante de una impresora desfalleciente.

Estaba callada y su semblante seguía inmutable mientras releía en silencio ambos documentos, por tercera vez. Con aquél meditabundo escrutinio, digna de ser la misma expresión de un demonio meditando; al menos según Sakura.

La joven de cabellera distintivamente rosácea, permanecía callada y a la expectativa de cualquier comentario, seña o monosílabo de la rubia jefa.

_Quince minutos… ¿Qué tanto puede tardarse en autorizarlo?,_ incómodamente y en el acto, aquella insulsa y molesta vocecilla en su cabeza apareció de repente. Aquella leve conciencia (o inconsciencia; depende de qué lado le conviniese a la muy insulsa) solía emerger de su mente casi siempre como el eco de un soliloquio.

Notó que Tsunade arqueó una ceja. Y ese gesto le hizo a Sakura percibir que el tacto de sus manos se tornaba más húmedo.

_Pasé el corrector ortográfico. Sé que lo hice al menos tres veces… _Sakura Haruno sintió aquel tenso movimiento en sus labios, y sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosamente_. ¡La fecha! ¡Rayos!... si volví a olvidarla , me muero… _

Y el silencio se rompió. Tsunade dejó las lívidas hojas sobre el escritorio y emitió un suspiro de cansancio. Y la expresión de su rostro cambió,

_Ay, no…_

—Sakura… —la mujer rubia volvió a exhalar y las sílabas salieron parsimoniosamente—¿Qué es _esto_?

La joven sintió agolparse un trago de saliva en su garganta.

¿Y si era la ortografía? No podía ser, debería estar bromeando, si ésa era una de sus más arteras herramientas. ¿Sería la corroboración? ¿La fecha quizás? Todas las ideas y dudas se atascaron a la vez en su mente y sólo atinó a responder cortadamente.

—Verifiqué la fecha y el dato de…

—Una semana. –Tsunade comenzó a hablar calmadamente, casi como si quisiera deletrarle las palabras, aunque bien esta era una medida preventiva para no estallar en gritos, como ocurrió la semana pasada—Tuviste una semana para trabajar en una noticia… —ahora enarcó la boca. El ceño se denotó más circunspecto—…y esto dista mucho de ser una nota seria.

—¡Pero si era un robo!

—Era un pobre hombre que olvidó sus llaves dentro de su auto. –el ceño levemente fruncido y el dedo índice de su dedo derecho se detuvieron en una de las fotografías, tenuemente borrosas; tomadas con apurado pulso.—Al menos es lo que yo puedo ver aquí. Y con estas pésimas fotografías, decir eso ya es mucho,

Efectivamente, la escueta imagen revelaba el sombreado de un sujeto aparentemente forcejeando contra la puerta del lado del conductor de una enmohecida camioneta; a plena luz del día, con el semblante borroso; más aparente la silueta de otras dos personas cerca del supuesto "sospechoso".

_Genial, Sakura… simplemente genial._

La mujer rubia dejó las hojas y las burdas fotografías de nuevo sobre el escritorio, y se llevó la mano a la frente como si avistara un dolor de cabeza

—¿Al menos corroboraste la información?

—Yo… hum…—la voz de la joven murió en un suspiro.

Tsunade carraspeó, entregándole el insignificante informe. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto perentorio de desaprobación. Sakura simplemente bajó la mirada hacia el piso, como si la textura de la duela fuese lo único que pudiese mirar sin sentir ese apesadumbrado sentimiento de inutilidad.

—Haruno-san, ¿realmente está conforme con su trabajo? –Y la pregunta de Tsunade la sacó de su corto ensimismamiento.

Era _eso_, justamente _eso_ lo que no quería escuchar. Sabía muy bien que cuando Tsunade enarcaba el modo de hablarle "de usted" era muy mala señal. Solía llamarla por su nombre sólo cuando las circunstancias eran fortuitas y no había ninguna falla en el trabajo; pero escucharle así de seria y precisamente en este momento no era nada alentador.

Y tampoco era bueno que usase ese tono de voz por tercera vez en la semana.

Sólo alcanzó a responder con un cohibido "si", que bien la mujer de rubia cabellera contestó con una retahíla de explicaciones acerca de la seriedad de trabajar para uno de los pocos periódicos locales que distaban de ser simples notas amarillistas y partidarias; y mencionar el hecho de que si no podía con cubrir simples reportajes bien podría moverla a columnista pudo haber sonado como el tiro de gracia.

—Sólo lleva tres meses aquí, así que aun esta a prueba, Haruno-san. –fue la última emisiva de Tsunade.—Puede retirarse.

Ella asintió sin objetar nada y se dirigió a su cubículo. Aquellas pequeñas tres paredes de hormigón que rodeaban su reducido escritorio de triplay, ahora lleno a tropel por una pila de papeles, informes, notas y _post-it_ dispersas sin orden alguno.

Bien había sido una mala semana, pero tampoco podía excusarse con eso. El lunes había perdido una entrevista con el sub gerente de Financieras Sabbaku a causa del tráfico y del tremendo retraso del autobús con destino a Sunagakure, esa misma tarde, el reportaje que le habían asignado relativo a Farmacéuticas Nara había pasado a ser trabajo de InoYamanaka, compañera de piso; la cual alegaba que bien podría hacerse cargo ya que uno de los responsivos había sido compañero de ella en preparatoria.

El martes no fue ni tanto mejor, perdió el autobús y llegó tarde por segunda vez consecutiva, al regresar había descubierto que su correspondencia había sido parcialmente devorada por el molesto perro faldero que pertenecía a su vecina de enfrente y casera, la cual, para colmo, le recordó de su adeudo de la renta del mes en cuestión.

Y ahora miércoles, su estado anímico no había mejorado nada. La presión por conseguir alguna noticia que repusiese las pérdidas de sus dos intentos anteriores fue simplemente el detonante de esta mañana; y lo había admitido, estaba desesperada. ¿Desde cuándo una simple urbe en crecimiento como lo era Konoha estaba tan quieta?

_Al menos no llegaste con las manos vacías como siempre…_ se dijo mentalmente.

—¿Sobreviviste o no, frentuda? –a sus espaldas, Ino Yamanaka inquirió, denotando una tenue sonrisa.

Sakura exhaló, fastidiada.

—Pues Tsunade casi se deshace de mi…—musitó—. Según lo sentenció, tengo el resto de la semana para redactar una nota completa y verídica… o me mandará al departamento de orbituarios.

—¡Jah! ¿con el parco de Shikamaru? Si fuese tú renunciaría entonces.

—Creí que salías con él –Sakura alzó una ceja, levemente contrariada. Ino simplemente ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró hacia el techo.—…oh, entiendo.

—Es un desastre –enunció con una lacónica sonrisa. Se aclaró la garganta—Así que una noticia para esta semana ¿eh? Pues deberías apurarte, estamos a miércoles ya. –sin esperar respuesta, dejó sobre el teclado un par de hojas, llenas por ambos lados—Por cierto, ¿podrías ayudarme a corregir esta nota? Aun debo terminar de revisar las fotografías.

Sakura le miró aturdida y levemente molesta.

—¿Qué? ¡Hey!, si aun tengo trabajo por terminar… no tengo tiempo para…

—_Por favooor_ –pidió con aquella vocecilla chillona que siempre solía usar a modo de chantaje. Sakura venía escuchando ese tono tan peculiar desde el bachillerato—Son sólo dos hojas, no es mucho.

—¡Ino-cerda!

Sin embargo, el grito de Sakura sólo quedó dirigido a una distante Ino que musitó por el pasillo un escandaloso "Gracias".

—Sólo dos hojas… ¡por los dos lados! –Sostuvo para ella misma, soltando un suspiro de hastío—…genial.

Su atención se desvió hasta su teléfono móvil, sepultado por dos folders y su caja de almuerzo. La pantalla brillaba intermitentemente, con el silencioso vibrar de _Mensaje Recibido_.

Reconoció el nombre de Hinata Hyuuga en la barra de datos.

"_**Sakura-san, la prueba del vestido se retrasó y no podré llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo. Yo te marco después."**_

Sakura exhaló, apoyando la cabeza contra la palma de su mano libre. Pasó con tecleo rápido hacia el buzón de mensajes nuevos, cerró la aplicación y estando a punto de apagarlo, la pantalla volvió a brillar, con aquel siseo intermitente. Abrió el mensaje nuevo, sosteniendo una exhalación de abatimiento al leer el remitente.

"_**Sakura, ¿Por qué no contestaste los recados? ¿Todo está bien? Mira que hacerle pasar semejante susto a tu madre… ¿ya has publicado algo en el diario? Si no estás ocupada al menos deberías tomarte tu tiempo para comunicarte acá, que me tienes con pendiente todo el tiempo… Bueno, te llamo en la noche. " **_

Miró de nuevo hacia la pila de carpetas pendientes, las hojas dejadas por Ino y de nuevo el teléfono.

Este iba a ser un día muy largo.

—**0—**

Normalmente, el camino del trabajo hacia el apartamento era un interludio bastante agradable. Sakura estaba ávida de rutina y se había empeñado enseguir el mismo trayecto todos los días, eso la mantenía con los pies en la tierra y le proporcionaba la sensación de formar parte de un contexto. A no ser que llegara escandalosamente tarde o que estuviera tan agotada como para tomar el autobús. Pero hoy, la rutina le había declinado el ánimo. Salió media hora tarde tras esperar a Ino y terminó perdiendo nuevamente el autobús, conllevando con eso que llegase casi una hora más tarde de lo que había augurado al apartamento.

Sakura se bajó del autobús a unos veinte metros del edificio donde vivía. Podía verlo desde allí, aunque normalmente intentaba no mirar. El adusto edificio, los menos de treinta metros cuadrados donde se pasaba las exiguas horas libres de la semana, parecía una reliquia sobreviviente de una guerra pasada. El techo estaba remozado con dobles tejas, algunas sobrepuestas con apuro y otras esquinadas como amenazantes proyectiles listos para caer ante el más mínimo movimiento telúrico. Sólo eran dos plantas y a diferencia de los edificios suburbanos del centro, los apartamentos estaban dispuestos en horizontal, a lo largo del terreno bardeado y todavía engasado con aquella pintura blanca que cada día parecía enmohecerse a la par del edificio.

El portón principal estaba entreabierto, Sakura alcanzó a vislumbrar levemente la puerta que correspondía a su apartamento; el número seis, ultimo en la hilera izquierda y colindante con la puertecilla de servicio que daba hacia un desalojado terreno baldío que…

¿Se estaba incendiando?

Los verdes orbes de la joven se giraron al instante hacia una tenue hilera de humo que iba más allá de detrás de los apartamentos, ascendiendo hasta desvanecerse poco a poco entre las gibosas nubes. El estrépito armado por dos autos que doblaron hacia la esquina, justamente a sus espaldas confirmó aquella leve inquietud.

_¿Y eso?_ La interrogante salió y quedó callada en el instante en el que recordó otro de los inconvenientes de vivir "modestamente" cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. La noche anterior, un peculiar barullo se hizo presente justo en casi horas de la madrugada, cuando uno de los edificios destinados a laboratorios y fábricas de dudosa procedencia estalló en una ahogada llamarada. Ella apenas y había percibido el pulular de las ambulancias, patrullas y bomberos en medio del estrépito armado por los vecinos.  
>Esta mañana el informe apareció en las noticias comunicando que no se había tratado más que de un incendio provocado y que el fuego fue controlado al punto de evitar terciadas detonaciones.<p>

Y ese humo emergiendo justo a esta hora de la tarde no era algo que pudiese ignorar tan fácilmente.

_Bueno, Tsunade quería una noticia, ¿no?, _apuntó aquella vocecilla en su mente_. Pues no vas a encontrar nada que reportar sentándote frente al televisor y con un bote de helado._

Miró el reloj de pulsera.

—Siete y media –se dijo pensativamente, mientras que su otra mano portaba con firme pulso su bolso.

_Y ahí estaba también la pequeña grabadora… ah, y la cámara digital que te costó un mes entero de intereses con mamá. _

Y echó a andar en dirección a la calle aledaña al camino rural.

—**0—**

Danzou permanecía con los brazos cruzados, y su hosco rostro denotaba un disgusto muy poco disimulado. Llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su saco, sacando una cajetilla arrugada de cigarros sin filtro.

El humo generado por este le dio de lleno en el rostro a Genma Shiranui, quien retomaba las hojas reglamentarias de la aseguradora. Miró directamente a Danzou de nuevo y la expresión de este le incomodó aun más que el apestoso cigarro.

—Gran parte de los daños fueron en la planta subterránea e inferior del edificio –musitó mientras sentía que la mirada inquisidora de Fuu, el guardaespaldas de Danzou, le escrutaba con una saña perniciosa e intimidante—Tengo los datos de los daños y pérdidas redactados por Yamashiro-san ayer, y…

—Estoy al tanto de las pérdidas, Shiranui-san –Danzou notó el gesto dubitativo de Genma. Irrumpió a propósito, frenando en seco lo que parecería una lista interminable.—Y según tengo entendido, Torune se ha encargado de eso. No le veo el caso de citarme a estas horas.

—Su firma… bueno, es mero formalismo pero –Genma le mostró el endose de las últimas formas—…sólo por corroborar que usted…

El gesto inquisitivo de Danzo no desvaneció. La insistencia de aquel agente del departamento de Seguros de Konoha era algo que no estaba contemplado, y eso era un pequeño inconveniente que debía sacarse de encima; una molesta piedrita que bien podría provocar una avalancha innecesaria.

—Shiranui-san, con todo respeto, pero considero esto innecesario e inútil de su parte –enunció con aquella voz grave que le caracterizaba desde su última postulación en el gremio de _Raíz Labs_—Según tengo entendido, yo mismo llené esos mismos formularios esta mañana y por triplicado. Si la aseguradora no tiene el registro como debería, entonces no es una empresa que toma en serio su trabajo.

—Yo, podría verificar eso…

Detrás de ellos, al otro lado de lo que solía ser la pared frontal del edificio –ahora convertida en una pila de escombros calcinados- dos empleados más de la aseguradora rondaban con sus tabletas de datos. Cuatro elementos del distrito de bomberos verificaban los fluctuantes conductos donde solían estar las instalaciones de gas, así como los residuos flamables.

_Quizás demasiado bullicio para haber sido un incendio menor_, inquirió aquella joven que se había quedado en la esquina, contemplando el ir y venir de los empleados de la aseguradora e inclusive algún otro transeúnte curioso.

Sakura llevaba había sacado la cámara del bolso, y ahora la llevaba sujeta en la una mano, mientras la otra aun sostenía el gafete del departamento de Prensa de Konoha. Se abrió paso entre la bulliciosa acera, mientras su mirada examinaba las calcinadas paredes de aquel edificio. Enfocó el lente de la cámara hacia una de las portezuelas traseras, la cual estaba sostenida por uno de sus goznes y pendía hacia la derecha como una raída hoja de papel, presta a ceder a la inclemente gravedad. Luego el lente encuadró la placa que enunciaba el nombre, ahora ennegrecido como un pedazo retorcido de carbón.

De reojo avistó a los dos empleados de la aseguradora y al renombrado responsable y acreedor de _Raíz Lab's_; Danzou.  
>Reconoció el enjuto semblante debido a las desvaídas gasas y vendas que ocultaban el lado derecho; marca originada por un accidente automovilístico hacía ya diez y el suceso quedó relegado a un mero asunto personal. No se indagó más al respecto, pese a que el hombre era uno de los funcionarios públicos del Departamento de Salud del País del Fuego. Ahora con casi sesenta años, se había quedado al frente del Centro de Investigación Genética Avanzada, actualmente nombrada bajo la firma trasnacional de Raíz Lab's.<p>

_Y ahora la planta principal se incendió misteriosamente…_ indagó Sakura arteramente mientras activaba la grabadora de mano.

Alguien le palmeó el hombro y esta se giró, encontrándose con una cara conocida y nada oportuna en el momento. Karin, una joven compañera de su mismo departamento de redacción; cabellera rojiza, gafas de montura gruesa y con una cotidiana expresión de pocos amigos, se limitó a hacerle una seña mustia a modo de torvo saludo. Cosa que Sakura respondió casi de mala gana.

—¿Has conseguido una entrevista con Danzou-sama? –inquirió abruptamente. Sakura, contrariada e incómoda, atinó a negar con la cabeza. La pelirroja espetó una sonrisa cancina— Gracias.

Y quedándose casi a palmos de narices, con la grabadora aun sobre su mano y la mente aturdida en un diálogo altisonante dirigido a la impertinente chica de lentes, Sakura sólo pudo espetar una minúscula palabra a modo de maldición.

—¡Rayos!

—**0—**

El calor había pasado. Se sentía sofocado y los pulmones halaban aire de una manera errática… muy, muy diferente al ritmo que solían hacerlo.

Quería moverse, pero el cuerpo simplemente seguía reacio a hacerlo.

Sentía en el cráneo un dolor terrible que aumentaba y disminuía a intervalos, y su visión era borrosa en los bordes. El estallido de hacía horas atrás, le dejó aturdido y el calor le apremiaba un sopor que podría ser mortal de haberlo permitido. Se había quedado oculto entre uno de los huecos travesaños de un contenedor de desechos, aun después de que uno de los portones desplomados fue a dar al interior de este, cerrándolo casi por completo.

Algún tiempo más tarde —no sabía cuánto pues el tiempo era para él como un sueño—, percibió un olor a hombres.

"_Cuatro"_, pensó... _"O tal vez más"_.

Pasaban cerca de su escondite. Un momento después oyó el roce de sus botas sobre las piedras. Uno de ellos gritó a otro:

—_Kamisama_… ¡Aoba-san! ¡Aoba-san!

Dos pasos se adelantaron hasta uno de los escombros. Escuchó los pasos muy cerca de él, detrás del contenedor quizá.

—Mierda… —respondió otro. Alguien más se aproximó—. Traigan una camilla y una manta. Los forenses tendrán mucho trabajo esta tarde.

_¿De quién estaban hablando?_ —Itachi se preguntó, mientras los párpados le obligaban a abandonarse de nuevo de la realidad—. ¿Y por qué podía entenderles con tanta nítidez?

Éste era un enigma que tendría que resolver cuando dejase de dolerle la cabeza.

Una corriente de húmedo aire se filtró perniciosamente en sus fosas nasales, mientras que un sonido fluctuante abatía las paredes del enmohecido contenedor, con un eco sordo y constante. Sintió que se le helaban los pulmones. Un gruñido entrecortado brotó de su cuello. Se estremeció y empezó a gruñir, sin percatarse que el sonido que emergía de su garganta sonaba más grave.

Su mente aun turbada y confusa sólo le remitía dos cosas: el frío húmedo y el hambre.

Dos cosas que concordaban.

Si quería vivir, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de aquel lugar. Intentó incorporarse, pero el cuerpo aun apremiaba a aquel confuso hormigueo. Le flaqueaban las extremidades, negándose a sostenerle.

Bien podría quedarse allí, guarecerse de la lluvia en aquel desvaído contenedor, si no fuese porque el frío literalmente estaba calándole en los huesos.

Un escozor que nunca había sentido antes debido al denso pelaje.

_Esa cosa…_

Y todavía podía sentir la peste de aquel químico.

Hambre. Frío.

El frío era más intenso. Quedarse no era un imperativo… menos desde que alcanzó a ver un lejano reflejo luminoso. Proveniente de una ventana.

…tal vez no muy lejos.

—**0—**

—… _¡¿y la dejaste quedarse con la nota?! ¡¿Así nada más?! –_la voz de Ino se escuchó agraviada desde el otro lado de la línea, además del sonido del televisor a todo volumen_—¡¿Dónde rayos tienes la cabezota, Sakura?!_

Sakura exhaló hastiada.

—Oye, no iba a reñirle como si se hubiese tratado de un pleito de mercado…

—Es tu trabajo… ¡Al menos así hubieras estado a mano con Tsunade-sama!

—Aun me quedan un par de días para sacar una nota, puedo apañármelas con eso.

E Ino replicó otra sarta de acusaciones triviales, haciendo que Sakura alejase la bocina del inalámbrico unos centímetros; conocía a su amiga cuando se ponía en su modalidad quisquillosa… y eso sin agregar que el tema en cuestión era la arpía de cabello rojizo que trabajaba con ellas. En este momento, bien no podría importarle que Ino hablase hasta por los codos; Sakura simplemente agradecía que la frágil línea de teléfono no hubiera colapsado en interferencia, como solía pasar con cada simple tormenta.

Hasta que la línea de teléfono, la luz y el débil sonido del televisor enmudecieron por fracción de segundo. Se quedó en penumbra por casi un parpadeo, mientras que el eco de los cubos de basura en el patio general al ser derribados fue todo cuanto podía oírse.

—Ay no… —la joven de cabellera rosácea se quedó quieta, sin levantarse del sillón y esperando que aquel sonido sólo se tratase de un simple ventanal golpeado por el aire.

El golpeteo que surgió repentinamente, en el mismo lugar.

_Bien, piénsalo de esta manera, Sakura… llueve tanto que nadie se atrevería a salir… y tu estas sola en casa… ya pasan de las diez de la noche, el barrio esta sólo y ese ruido tal vez sea…_

Y decidió interrumpir sus propias cavilaciones. Se levantó a hurtadillas andando hacia el umbral y deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del cerrojo, mientras que una mano estaba indecisa entre si encender o no el interruptor de la lámpara exterior.

En vez de presionar el interruptor, su mano se deslizó hacia el mango de la escoba que descansaba junto al marco de la puerta. No sería el mejor método de defensa pero al menos podría darle tiempo de "golpear-y-gritar" lo suficiente como para que alguien escuchase.

Y abrió la puerta de repente, empuñando la escoba, sólo para encontrarse con el pegajoso linóleo a causa de la lluvia y lo que había sido dos bolsas de basura; ahora masacradas en una especie de amasijo indescifrable.

—Oh… Kami… ¡Que asco…! –aun antes de que pudiese escrutar con más detalle, una manchita rojiza se escabulló entre las desgarradas bolsas y pasó entre sus tobillos—¡Aaghh!

Sakura alzó la escoba en reflejo instintivo. Chocó torpemente contra el marco de la puerta y el mango de la escoba se le resbaló de las manos y en uno de los intentos por no pisar uno de los charcos, cayó de rodillas contra los restos de la bolsa haciendo que esta terminase de vaciarse sobre su endeble pantalón. Mientras, el causante del desastre; un empapado _terrier_ rojo, le contemplaba con una mirada inocente.

—¡SASORI! –Sakura gritó en medio de un revoltijo de basura, lodo y otras cosas que no quería averiguar—¡Tuu…! —alzó una mano hacia el marco de la puerta para levantarse, y en lugar de eso, sus dedos asieron una inestable caja plegada que en nada ayudó. Volvió a caer sentada, y una de las bolsas colapsó, rompiéndose también como las otras.—¡Maldito _chucho_ endemoniado!

Y como si fuese una burda y lacónica risotada hacia ella, el perrillo empezó a ladrarle. Con aquel tono tan irritante, como el de uno de esos sosos juguetitos de cuerda.

La puerta del departamento de enfrente se abrió y el semblante de una señora mayor, muy mayor y muy enojada, escrutó con severidad a la confusa muchacha empapada.

—Haruno-san ¿Puede explicarme qué es esto?

La señalada se levantó como pudo, sin bajar la guardia de su expresión.

—¡El perro! ¡Ése…animal!–gritó en una especie de gemido contenido, señalando al terrier, el cual había corrido hacia la puerta de la anciana, haciendo chirriar el par de rueditas que componían su paupérrimo intento de silla de ruedas; lo que le daba el peculiar aspecto de un perrito de juguete—¡Mire nada más lo que hizo, Chiyo-sama!

Y Sasori seguía ladrándole.

—Mi Saso-chan no haría tal cosa –la anciana le dirigió una mirada apacible al can, para luego volver a fruncir el ceño a la joven—Si usted hubiese sacado la basura el día acordado en vez de tenerla arrumbada frente a la puerta, se hubiera ahorrado todo ese desastre.

—¡Pero es que él…!

—Y según recuerdo, no ha terminado de pagar el depósito del mes pasado –la anciana espetó casi farfullando. Sakura ya no dijo nada más—Si no lo tiene para esta semana, me veré en necesidad de cancelar el contrato de la renta y desalojarla lo antes posible…

_Mierda… la renta… ¿porqué lo de la bendita renta justo ahora?_, pensó, asintiendo como lo haría una chiquilla regañada. ¿qué más podía alegar?... hasta no pagarle a la condenada anciana podría entonces insinuarle que lo más humano que podía hacer por escandaloso animalejo era ponerle fin a su miseria…

Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles…

—Le pagaré el viernes. –respondió casi por inercia.

—Eso espero. Buenas noches.

La luz había vuelto y el teléfono marcaba con un constante tintineo dos llamadas entrantes. Tomó la primera por inercia y sin ver el número.

—Joder, Ino-cerda ¡¿Qué no puedes esperar a que…?!

—¡¿Qué has dicho, niña?! –la voz al otro lado de la línea no hizo más que incordiar más la faena de la noche y su fastidiado estado de ánimo; ahora con una amenaza de desalojo, el cubo de basura desparramado delante de la puerta de entrada y sus ropas oliendo a desperdicios y lodo, lo último que necesitaba era lidiar con las farfullantes amenazas de Mebuki Haruno—¡Cómo se te ocurre hablarle de ese modo a tu madre!

—_Má_… lo siento, yo…

—¡Por eso no conseguirás marido! ¡Con semejante vocabulario! ¡Yo a tu edad…!

Sakura alejó el auricular mientras hacía un intento por no explotar en una sarta de excusas y frases incongruentes que no harían más que tornar la conversación en un estira-y-afloja tedioso como en aquellos días en que aún vivía en casa… así que sólo se limitó a asentir, negar o responder en automático.

—Tu padre pregunta cuando publicarán un artículo tuyo en el periódico… —murmuró su madre ante las escuetas frases de su padre posiblemente viniendo desde la sala—, je, no se para qué lo pregunta si no pasa de la sección deportiva.

—Posiblemente esta semana, y…

¡CRAAAAACK!

Un estrépito proveniente de la puerta trasera que daba al patio de servicio irrumpió la monótona cantaleta de "Si mamá, no mamá" por parte de Sakura. Algo se había movido entre el portón y una de las cajas.

—Mamá, tengo que colgar… Llamo en la mañana, ¿ok?

Escuchó a su madre responder en medio del silbido de la lluvia.

¡CRAAAAACK!

La puerta volvió a azotarse, a causa del viento y el agua entraba por el umbral mojando el linóleo. Sakura colgó por reflejo, mientras su atención estaba fija en el piso.

Algo había entrado… Algo que dejó sendos charcos de agua por toda la cocina.

_¡Sasori!_ Pensó con fastidio, mirando las amorfas huellas dejadas en medio de un caos de lodo. Huellas grandes para ser de un chucho faldero como él… pero su encordada mente es lo único que relacionó.

—¡Ése maldito animal! ¡Ahora sí! ¡Esto es lo último…!

Y sus ojos casi saltaron de sus órbitas, al ver aquella sombra agazapada detrás de la mesa de la cocina. Un muchacho… y obviamente era un muchacho…

…desnudo…

Y Sakura gritó. Gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_**Continuará**_

_**N/A: Siglos y SIGLOS sin actualizar... pero este fic aun vive... ya veremos cómo resurlvo el resto de la trama. **_


	3. GRACIAS POR LEER

Saludos mi estimado público lector (si es que aun esta rondando por aquí…)

Pues antes que nada, me excuso sobremanera con este desplegado **QUE NO ES UN CAPÍTULO,** sino una peculiar carta… ¿de despido? ¿renuncia? ¿ambas y en un factor deprimente de desahucio? Bueno, tómenlo como gusten, les daré el libre albeldrío de la interpretación.

La cosa es que, como se dice popularmente… _**"hasta aquí llegamos".**_

Este fandom, simplemente ha dado un sinfín de vueltas, idas, venidas y cortes que terminaron echando a perder tanto al público lector como al pobre escritor... Simplemente aquí las cosas **YA NO FUNCIONAN**.

¿Saben qué si es deprimente?

Que uno se esfuerza tanto en una historia, porque, créanlo o no. Uno espera recibir al menos una opinión franca y sincera de si lo está haciendo bien o no. Y que a medida que uno actualiza intentando cuidar lo más posible la ortografía, el desenlace de la historia, la calidad del contenido. Y, fuera de eso, a veces no recibes ni siquiera un mensaje personal.

Solo alertas y favoritos...

Pero lo que verdaderamente deprime, es que aquello que más causa que dejen reviews en tu trabajo es cuando dejas una nota de autor expresando o criticando al Fandom en el cual publicas, dicho sea una pareja, una acción o escena en particular. Allí los lectores de inmediato acuden en manada para dejarte un review tras otro apoyando el hecho de que piensas igual que ellos. De que detestas las mismas cosas, el mismo personaje, el mismo recurso o escenario.

Lo encuentro lamentable a decir verdad. Y si soy sincera. Eso lentamente mató por completo mis ganas de seguir publicando.

Muchos diréis "escribe para ti antes que nada en el mundo", y les diré que es un principio muy, muy cierto. Y yo lo he practicado en los últimos años, sin embargo, ¿qué puedes hacer cuando aquello que te divertía ha empezado a decaer? Y si, hablo no sólo de que comenten o no, sino del efecto anímico que estos ahora desaparecidos REVIEWS tienen con nosotros los autores… escribir es una tarea solitaria, una batalla contra la odiosa hoja en blanco, un ejercicio mental de continuidad y un respiro para todos los que amamos escaparnos un rato de la realidad y meternos en tramas de lo más variado; sin embargo, olvidamos algo realmente importante, pasatiempo o no, al momento de publicarse, esto se vuelve UNA COMUNICACIÓN, un diálogo entre el escritor y el lector.

La cosa es simple, uno escribe y el que lee, recibe el mensaje. "Habemus" comunicación, y esta siempre se respalda por el soberano espacio asignado a los comentarios. ¿Para qué otra cosa habrá asignado esta página el apartado de REVIEWS si no es para eso?

Y volvemos con la misma premisa… "Escribir para uno", sin embargo, ¿no es contradictorio entonces publicarlo? Digo, eso es el equivalente de "echarlo al mundo", sacarlo de la carpeta de Mis Documentos y dejarlo libre y disponible al alcance de todo el que quiera leer. Si uno escribiera únicamente para sí mismo, no le veo el caso de perder tiempo haciéndose una cuenta de fanfiction y publicarlo.

Pero bueno, esa es una ideología personal…

Si, escribir estas cosas más que nada es un hobbie, pero últimamente y eso para mi es lo triste, este hobbie ya no es tan divertido como solía serlo anteriormente.

**Hasta aquí llegamos.**

¿En qué terminarán los fanfics entonces?

La verdad, es una pena que por falta de comentarios y sobretodo de INTERÉS, esto nunca se sabrá. Es un sacrificio necesario y ni modo, la única culpa y el único verdugo de éste menester, es nada más y nada menos que el mismo fandom, mi estimado lector… el fandom, soso, perezoso de lectura y comentarios ha bajado esa soga y la ha colocado en la trama. El fandom desestimado y arrogante, que sólo se ha vuelto benevolente ahora con las aludidas historias "canon" ha metido la última bala en la cámara de la pistola y ha jalado el gatillo.

Y nada más se puede hacer.

Aquí, simplemente, la cosa terminó.

Fue un placer haber iniciado esta aventura, que comenzó hace casi siete años… si, ya bastante tiempo, y como todo, hay un inicio y un fin. Muchos diálogos entrañables, muchos momentos dramáticos, muchas historias, muchas locuras por narrar… y mal que bien, me divertí bastante… ahora que las cosas se inclinan en otro horizonte, esperemos que el destino resulte favorable…

Si aun están tentados en los desenlaces, pueden buscarme en Facebook, ya sea con mi perfil personal (**Natsuko Mallik Higurashi**) o con mi cuenta de dibujante independiente (**Higurashi Workshop Studios**), cualquiera de las dos, sólo agreguen y yo amablemente les pasaré cuanta información deseen de cualquiera de mis historias.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por dejarme ser parte de sus largos ratos de ocio y lectura.

Atentamente **HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS**

(autora de Rosa de Dos Aromas, puede que el último gran fanfic que haya escrito, y es una pena que el fandom que lo vio nacer se haya vuelto tan traicionero)

Citando el nombre de una emblemática canción de Edith Piaff, sólo dire:

_**NON, JE NE REGRETTE RIEN**_ ("No, no me arrepiento de Nada").


End file.
